Help
by Aerriel
Summary: Aerrow has been Dark Ace's enemy for as long as he can remember. What happens when his heart starts telling him something else? My first attempt at a story, feedback much appreciated! UPDATE: School just started, sorry if I'm slow! Thanks for all reviews!
1. Falling

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, except the plot.

_**Chapter 1: Falling**_

"_I tremble…._

_You're gonna eat me alive…_

_If I stumble…._

_Your gonna eat me alive…"_

_-----  
_

To Aerrow, it seemed like the days had been rolling by extra slowly on the Condor. Piper had got wind of a rare crystal on terra Amazonia, and considering they were on the other side of the Atmos, it would take them a day or two to get there. Normally this would be fine with Aerrow, but Stork insisted on "going slow", not wanting to damage the condor, which was already in need of a few fix-ups from their last run-in with Talons.

"Well," Piper chimed," I don't think the Cyclonians have heard of the location of this crystal yet, so I think it would be all right for us to take it slow and work on patching up the ship."

"Yeah, we totally needed a break!" Finn cheered, high-fiving a smiling Junko who added,

"Maybe we could stop by the Skyside Shanty and get some fried…." Aerrow cut him off there, deciding not to dwell on the deep fried anything-and-everything that place had to offer.

"Alright guys, since we're all in agreement, let's make a few stops to replenish supplies and take care of the Condor. But," Aerrow gave a pointed look at Finn, "we all have to help out and give a hand to Piper and Stork whenever they need it." He said this because he knew that Piper would be trying to gather as much fuel crystals as possible and Stork would be slaving over the ship, trying to see how smoothly he could make it operate. Everyone expressed their agreement, and Finn let out a large hooray before running topside to "work on his tan".

Aerrow shook his head, and Piper rolled her eyes. "Alright that's it then guys, if you need me I'll be working on my skimmer." And with that everyone left the meeting room to go tend to their own things.

Aerrow needed a break just as much as everyone else, and he needed time to himself, to think.

------

Sighing, Aerrow brushed the bangs out of his face, not really caring that his hand was stained with oil. He had been working on his skimmer for two days now, with their ship docked on a terra so Junko could go out and stock up on food supplies, Piper on crystals, and Stork on equipment. He was finally satisfied with all the improvements he had made, figuring that his ultra (Skimmer III Ultra) should run a lot smoother now. Standing up, his eyes were immediately drawn to a gash on the side of his skimmer. He slowly traced it, thinking back to its cause, his last encounter the Dark Ace.

_Aerrow had inadvertently been drawn away from his teammates, who were dealing with talons. He couldn't pay attention to them now. No, he only had his eyes and thoughts on one man, the Dark Ace. No one else could get him like this, get him so shaken and riled up that he was seeing red, but it was actually literal in a way, because though their battle was intense, Ace and Aerrow could not stop glaring at each other. Aerrow's green eyes locked on to his enemy's deep red ones that seemed to want to eat him alive, devour his soul. As their energy blades were locked in battle, their eyes seem to be in an even deeper battle, Aerrows blazing with need for respect, justice, hope, and Dark Aces shining with lust for power, freedom, and something else, something which Aerrow didn't really understand. Dark Ace licked his dry lips, and Aerrow couldn't help but be drawn to the simple movement, watching as the slowly traced his lips. Aerrow's eyes quickly darted up again to me his enemy's, but it was too late. Dark Ace took advantage of his loss of concentration and tripped him, his twin blades clattering out of his hands and falling to the terra bellow. _

"_Getting sloppy sky knight?" Dark Ace softly teased, straddling the fallen Storm Hawk._

"_Well then kill me already! Just like you killed my father!" Aerrow ground out, struggling under Dark Ace, who pinned down both his wrists with one of his hands. Dark Ace then leaned forward to whisper in the young boy's ear._

"_Now why would I do that?" Dark Ace gave a low chuckle. Aerrow shivered from the hot breath on his sensitive ear, thoroughly confused. "You remind me of him…" Dark Ace gently cupped his chin, stroking his cheek slowly with his thumb. Aerrow thought his heart would surely beat itself into the most frantic rhythm ever as the Dark Ace slowly leaned forward until their foreheads touched,. He stared intensely into Aerrows eyes, their lips nearly touching. Before Aerrow knew what he was doing, he had arched up and brushed his lips softly against Ace's, lost in the other man's eyes…_

"Yo, Aerrow!" Aerrow jumped, nearly knocking over his skimmer, which he had been leaning on. Finn ran over, excitedly inviting him to come to a pub with him and Junko. Aerrow agreed, deciding he would dwell on his experience later.

-----

"_Help I'm alive_

_My heart keeps beating _

_Like a hammer."_

_-----_

AN: Hey readers. This is my first fanfiction attempt ever, which is no excuse to how bad it is. I really posted up this sad excuse for a story in hopes that I could find someone to help me in shaping and creating stories, and a beta. I regret this story more and more every minute, probably because I started writing it around 2 in the morning. I don't know if I'll continue, please review and help me out! Also, the title IS related to the story, and not my begging for help-ness.


	2. Running

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, please don't sue, I live off of Cheerios! I have no money.

_**Chapter 2: Running**_

"_Besides maybe this time it's different_

_I mean I really think you'll like me…"_

_-----  
_

Aerrow could only watch amusedly as Finn and Junko, well into their seventh drink, raucously belted out bar songs, with a few of the locals joining in. The bar was bigger than he had expected, and pretty crowded, but it turned out there wasn't much else to do in this terra.

As Finn jumped up onto the bar, Aerrow decided that maybe it was time to call Piper and have her help him drag Finn and Junko back to the Condor. He pushed away the drink he'd been nursing and started to make his way through the crowd, which surprisingly didn't smell too unpleasant, to grab the communicator he'd left on his skimmer.

As he finally neared the door, where the crowd finally stopped, he got a strange feeling that he was being watched. As he turned around to check if anybody was behind him, he was suddenly grabbed and pushed up against the wall of a dark, narrow hallway that seemed to lead to storage rooms.

He gasped, looking up into deep ruby eyes, realizing just who it was that had pinned him. Dark Ace.

"What do you-" Before Aerrow could finish his question, Ace pressed a finger to his lips, leaning forward, so their cheeks touched, before whispering in the Sky Knight's ear,

"I can't stop thinking about you…" He slowly licked up the crest of Aerrow's ear, causing a sharp intake of breath from the Storm Hawk.

"I don't know what you've done to me…" The Cyclonian continued, intertwining his fingers with Aerrows, whose hands he had been pinning above him. Dark Ace slowly trailed kisses down Aerrows jaw line, enjoying his shivers and the way his breathing sped up considerably.

"You don't know what you _do_ to me." The older man finished, pressing his lips to the other's for a chaste kiss, surprised but ecstatic as the other lips moved against his.

Aerrow couldn't help it. The man was driving him wild, and with every sentence that spilled from his lips, Aerrow's heart seemed to skip a beat and his stomach fluttered. He slowly lowered their intertwined hands, both of them opting to instead touch more, feel more.

As their kissing got hungrier and passionate, Aerrow raked his fingers through Dark Ace's silky hair, and Ace stroked the young boy's sides, before resting his hands on his chest, feeling the frantic rhythm of Aerro's heart.

Aerrow slowly sucked on Ace's lower lip, before finally pulling away so they could both breath, their foreheads touching.

" I don't know what's going on," Aerrow started, still slowly stroking Dark Ace's hair, " but I can't do this. I'm sorry, but chances are, this random change of feelings from you is just another sick plot…" the Storm Hawk leader slowly let go of Ace, who grabbed him before he could leave,

"Aerrow please.. I never wanted to fight you. The only thing I'm sorry for is that we're on opposite sides of a war, and I'm definitely not sorry for how I feel about you, how I've felt about you since I first-"

"Please stop!" Aerrow hissed, tearing himself free of the other's hold. "Stop this!" Aerrow then, as he would later admit to himself, ran away. His heart felt heavy and his head so clouded. He hopped on to his skimmer and rode like the devil was on his heel, but he knew he was actually someplace much worse- his heart.

-----

When Aerrow finally reached the Condor, he quickly dismounted his skimmer, leaning against the landing dock's wall before sliding down, sitting and laying his head on his knees.

_What happened back there? _He asked himself. Well he obviously knew what happened, but he just couldn't grasp how it's all happened. So fast. And his heart was doing a mile a minute while his brains spun in circles around his sensibility.

_Dark Ace can't stop thinking about _me_? _Aerrow was sympathetic, as he couldn't stop think about the Dark Ace. His lips, his eyes, how it felt just so _right_ when their bodies were pressed together.

"Aerrow? Are you alright?" Aerrow quickly looked up, to meet the concerned eyes of Piper. He didn't want to worry her, so he gave he managed a smile.

"I'm alright, just tired, had a drink at the bar with Finn and Junko. We should go pick them up by the way, before they leave us and start a drunken singing duet." Piper managed a small chuckle.

"So they drank more than their share again? Well me and Stork can take care of that, you should just go to bed, you look pretty worn out." Aerrow knew not to argue with Piper, and for once he didn't even want to. He was completely out of it, and would be of no use if he didn't have some alone time to think things through.

-----

Dark Ace felt like he was hurting. He knew it wasn't from any fight. The pain was like a energy sword had been plunged into his chest, and hadn't been removed. The Cyclonian had never felt like this before in his life. It was a first. Many firsts had happened to him since he met the young red-headed Sky Knight.

First time he'd fled a fight. First time he hesitated in a fight. First time he let someone live. First time he let his heart reign over his mind. The Dark Ace found himself wanting something. He wanted this one thing more than he had ever wanted anything else in his life. And he always got what he wanted. He wanted Aerrow's heart, and he would have it. No matter what.

-----

"_This is the first day of my life,_

_Glad I didn't die before I met you_

_But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you_

_And I'd probably be happy."_

_-----_

AN: So here's the second chapter, I just wrote it right now. I don't know where I'm going with this. Once again, this is my first attempt at writing so I could really use some critique! Please, any form of help will be appreciated. I also need a beta, or someone to just proofread my stories and make sure they don't sound too ridiculous. Thanks for reading!


End file.
